Mobile phones today include sophisticated hardware and software designed to enhance the user experience. Unfortunately, there is still a lack of exciting content to fully exploit the mobile phone's capabilities. Most mobile phones allow a user to individually set backgrounds, wallpapers, and ringtones. One manufacturer, Sony Ericsson, has even taken this a step further and bundled backgrounds, wallpapers, and ringtones into themes that can be set as a group in a single action. Themes give the mobile phone an overall character. A theme remains active on a mobile phone until the user deactivates the theme or changes to another theme.